DragonBall 50
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A/U were Goku and the adult Zcrew goes to high school in USA. Goku is the leader of a gang. Most of our old buddies make an appreance if not now in later chaps. Chichi is part of the rich crowd couples in the story G/C V/B T/L K/18 and maybe even Y/?
1. Default Chapter Title

Dragonball 50  
Author's note: Um this is a musical so if the thought of the adult DBZ crew singing scarys you then leave. I do not own DBZ nor do I own "Why Do Fools Fall in Love," Gale Storm does I believe. However 'We're Gonna Make Ya Over Gal,' I do own.  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi walked into her new classroom, and stood in front of the classroom waiting to be introduced. She looked up has a loud laughter floated in. Her eyes open in shock has a tall, strong, and handsome boy with wild black hair. He was wearing leather pants, a white shirt, and a leather jacket he had on black snake skin boots. He walked in with a another boy slightly shorter then him. The other boy had spiky hair that stoke straight up and was wearing the same clothing. They moved to seats in the back, the taller one looked up at her and smirked.  
The bell rang and the teacher walked in.  
"Good morning class," he said. "We have a new student with us today."  
"So I see," snickered Goku has he took in Chichi's long purple skirt and matching (100%) silk blouse.   
The teacher narrowed his eyes at him, "She's in the upper class boy so stay away from her."  
"Well are you going to tell us her name? Or do we just call her rich girl?"  
"Her name is Chichi, Son Goku you will resecpt her. As she is your better. Now Miss. Chichi please take a sit in the back. Has far from those low life scum has possible."  
Goku sneered at the teacher, but followed Chichi figure has she made her way to a seat. Which was two seats away from Goku. Who seemed to be watching her all day. 'Hhhhhhhmmmmm has an innocent sweet smell about her,' he thought wickedly. 'Could she be a virgin?'  
When the last bell rang, Goku followed Chichi to her locker. Where Chichi was spining the lock on her lock. He leaned against a locker waiting for her to notice him. She swung the locker open and Goku grabbed it before it could hit him. Chichi gasped when she saw the dent his hand had made in her locker. He smirked and returned it to its shape. He then shut the locker and looked down at her licking his lips.   
"So," he whispered. "You're the new girl. You look so tasty." He whispered moving closer to her. He looked her up and down the blouse should off some of her form. It had some bottons unbottoned so he saw some cleavage. He leaned forward even more.  
"Hey Goku!" shouted a female voice.   
Goku looked over his shoulder at a light blue haired girl with a leather miny skirt and leather vest along with high healed leather boots up to her knee.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Ya done?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come on then," she said.  
Chichi watched Goku has he walked toward the light blue haired girl. Then watched has he walked outside and got on a harley motorcycle. She sighed has she watched him drive away, then gasped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
"You might want to stay away from him little momma," said a male voice.   
Chichi turned aroun and saw a boy with muscles blonde hair and sunglasses.   
"He's trobule," the boy told her. "Oh by the way my name's Johnny Bravo."  
"Chichi, call me Chichi. Nothing more. Nothing less."  
Next Day______________________________________________  
The teacher was late due to the fact that his tires were slashed (thanks to Goku and his gang). So when Goku walked in he sat down in a chair next to Chichi. He stared at her and gave her a charming smile.  
"Hi there," he purred.  
Chichi looked at him caught up in his dark eyes. He leaned forward and smirked at her. He lifted his hand and gentle touched her face, trailing his hand down her cheeck to her jaw bone. He leaned forward toward her ear and licked it. Then he whispered stuff into her ear.  
Popular teen hang out later that day_____________________________  
Chichi walked through the doors of the local soda shop to grab a coke. She walked up to counter and ordered a coke and cheeseburger. When her food arrived she ate it then she finished the last of her soda. She then turned around right into Goku's chest. He leaned forward an placed his hands on the counter tops. His muscles rippling benegth the shirt and the leather jacket. He smirked down and brushed her ear with his nose.  
"Stay Chichi," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing her ear. "Please stay for awhile."  
Chichi nodded slightly before whispering, "Hai."  
We smiled and sat at in the stool next to her. Leaing into his arms which rested on the counter. He turned to look at her and smirked, before grabbing her and leading her outside. He then lifted her onto the back of his motorcycle and handed her a helment. He then climbed in front of her and turned around to look at her.  
"Put that on," he said pointing to the helment. "And hold on tight."  
Chichi nodded put the helment on and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and waited has the bike roared to life and speed off down the road. Goku took a path into the woods before stopping and getting off. The spot was by a riverbank, Chichi realized after she removed the helment. She looked at him has he got off and helped her off. He then led her to spot with moonlight shining on it. He pulled her to the ground and kissed her on the lips. Chichi kissed back, but was surprised when he's tongue slipped into her mouth. She sighed when she felt his hands touching her entire body. Then he started singing to her.  
"Ooh-wah ooh-wah, ooh-wah ooh-wah,  
Ooh-wah ooh-wah, why do fools fall in love  
VERSE:   
Why do birds sing so gay, and lovers await the break of day  
Why do they fall in love  
Why does the rain fall from up above  
Why do fools fall in love, why do they fall in love  
Love is a losing game, love can be a shame  
I know of a fool you see, for that fool is me  
Tell my why, tell me why  
Why does my heart skip a crazy beat  
For I know I will reach defeat  
Tell me why, tell my why  
Why does my heart skip a crazy beat  
For I know it will reach defeat  
Tell me why, tell me why  
Why do they fall in love  
Why...do fools...fall in love"  
  
School the next day__________________________________________  
Chichi sat down in her usaul seat, with Goku sitting next to her. His arm was drapped over her shoulders, telling the entire class that she belonged to him. This sent the entire rich kid crowd in an uproar. Chichi was one of them not a low life piece of scum. When the teacher walked in and saw this needless to say he was not pleased.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he yelled. "SON GOKU YOU HAVE ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Calm down pops," he said lazily. "Just chillin with my gal."  
"YOU'RE GOING TO BE CHILLING WITH THE PRINCIPAL IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARM OFF HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Yeah yeah whatever," Goku muttered, he then leaned forward to whisper in Chichi's ear. "Meet me behind the school after school lets out."  
Chichi just nodded, then Goku took a seat next to Veggitta. Who whispered something into his ear, he laughed. Then fell silent only has class began only making smart mouth comments where he felt nessacary.  
Behind the school later that day________________________________  
Chichi was leaning against the wall looking up at Goku who hoovered over her. One hand on the wall the other in his pocket, he was leaning forward looking down at her.   
"Well well," he whispered looking her up and down. "You look so much better in that color. But I'd bet you look better in leather."  
"Well why don't we find out," said a female voice.  
They both turned around and saw Goku's gang. Watching them and laughing. Bulma the one that spoke moved forward and grabbed Chichi's arm then started pulling her away. Lunch and 18 followed behind.  
"We're heading to my house," Bulma said. "To get our leader's girl a new change of clothes so she'll fit in. Come by around six six thrity we should be done."  
Bulma's room_____________________________________________  
The girls walked in dragging Chichi behind them. Bulma pushed her onto the bed. Then gestured to Lunch, who disappeared behind the closet door only to return with leather mini skirts drapped over her arm and leather vests and tank tops over the other. She tossed them on the bed.  
"Well," Bulma said. "Lets get started with your brand new look after all. If you're gonna hang with us ya gotta start dressin our way."  
Then the girls started singing an upbeat song.   
"We're gonna make ya over gal,  
Just ya wait and see.  
When we get through with ya gal,  
It's gonna be a scream.  
Cause we know how to do it right,  
We know how to make'em scream.  
So we're gonna make ya over gal,  
Just ya wait and see its gonna be a sream.  
Ya won't know what hit ya,  
When we're threw with you.  
Goku's gonna be surprised,  
That its really you.  
We're gonna make ya over gal,  
Just ya wait and see.  
It's gonna be a scream.  
Cause we know how to do it right,  
We know how to make'em scream.  
So we're gonna make ya over gal,  
Just ya wait and see its gonna be a sream.  
Ya won't know what hit ya,  
When we're threw with you.  
Goku's gonna be surprised,  
That its really you.  
We're gonna make ya over gal!"  
When they finished they took a step back and exaimened their work.   
"There now that's better," Bulma said.   
Chichi looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was down spilling over half her face. She had makeup on that made her look really exotic. She wore a leathe mini skirt and a tight leather vip up vest that was zipped down to reveal some of her cleavage. She had fish net stocking on and thin high healed leather boots. Then they heard the tall tale roar of motorcycles and they dragged Chichi out to the front of the house handing her one of Bulma's old black leather jackets.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Dragonball 50 part 2  
Author's note:I don't own DBZ hey none of us authors do. I don't own 'Great Balls of Fire,' Jerry Lee Lewis does.  
_________________________________________________________  
Goku and the guys had just pulled up on their motorcylces. They waited for the girls to come out. There were six motoercyles and one of those little attachments for Chou-zu. They looked up has the front door opened and the girls filed out pulling Chichi behind them. Goku's eyes lite up with surprise her curves were accented by the tight fitting leather. She was extrodinaryly beautiful. When she approached his bike he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her over his lap. She smiled and kissed him softly and passionately. She got off his lap and climbed on to the back of his bike. Then they were off to where ever it was the guys had decided to take them.  
Riverbank________________________________________________  
The gang all parked their bikes and were just hanging out talking.   
"Our home room teacher Mr. Monkeor," said Bulma. "We walked in today and he had the seceratery on his desk. He has to pay us fifty zen not to tell his wife."  
"Scandal in the school," snickered Veggitta. "Who knew?"  
Everyone laughed even Chichi.  
"Yeah well ya should have seen ours today," smirked Goku. "He flipped when he saw me with Chichi. You could literally see the viens in his forehead."  
The crowd roared with laughter.   
"Well well well what have we here?" asked a new voice.   
Everyone got up off the ground and stared at the new voice. Another gang stepped into the light of the lamps. The were wearing the exact Their leader looked exactly like Goku. Chichi stood next to Goku, who had pulled out a switch blade.   
"Turlus," snarled Goku.  
"Hello twin brother," smirked Turlus he looked at Chichi. "Ooh who is the babe?"  
"Keep your hands off her brother," snarled Goku.   
"Why should we after from last night it seemed you couldn't keep your hands off her."  
Goku growled and stepped forward. Chichi stopped him with a restranging hand on his arm. Goku stared at her, before he tried to calm down.  
"Well looky here the great and mighty bad man Goku begining taken control of by a weak female."  
That got Chichi's attention, she clenched her fists at her sides. Her eyes burned with an inner fire, her arms grew some muscles almost has if any invisible force had put them there. Turlus smirked at her and licked his lips.  
"Hey boys I think Goku's chick thinks she can attack me."  
Raddittus, Nappa, and the others with them laughed at the thought. "Yeah Goku lets see your chick in action." The rival gang hollared with laughter. Chichi glared at them then suddenly she thought of something it was obivous that Turlus wanted her.  
She muttered something into Goku's ear who looked at her and smiled wickedly at the idea. He smirked and whispered the idea into Veggitta's ear and Veggitta passed it round to the others. By the time the whole gang heard Chichi's plan they were snickering has Chichi strolled to Turlus her slender hips swaying slightly. Turlus watched her then threw a smirk at Goku. Chichi stopped in front of Turlus and placed her hands on his chest slowly moving them to his shoulders. Turlus snaked his arm around her and leaned down to kiss her. Chichi smiled at him seduactivly and then lifted her knee up hard. When Turlus dubled over in pain she punched him in the face. Then she strolled over to Goku and stood by his side.   
Goku smiled before taking her into his arms and pressing his lips onto hers harshly. Goku's gang shouted and laughed urging them on. Finally they pulled back and turned to look at Turlus. Goku licked his lips making a sattisfied sound in the back of his throat. Turlus glared at them before he snarled launching himself at them. Goku pushed Chichi out of the way and braced himself for impact. After Goku went flying back with his twin grabbing him in the waist to slam him into a tree. Goku slammed his fists into Turlus's back. Turlus let go of him hitting the earth with a smack.  
Then the entire group of guys got into one big brawl.   
"Do they usual fight like this?" Chichi asked Bulma.  
"Yes," laughed 18. "But I've never seen Goku fight quite this hard. I wonder why he is."   
Chichi just chuckled.  
Later that night at Chichi's______________________________________  
"Well," said Chichi to Goku in a her room Chichi had changed into her regular clothes back at Bulma's who let her keep some of her old clothes. Which Chichi had hidden in the back of her closet. "At least you didn't break any bones. I figured with how hard you and Turlus were hitting eachother you'd at least break something."  
"Hehehehehe," chuckled Goku. "That's nothing compared to the sparing matches between me and Veggitta."  
"But still."  
"Hey I'm fine Chichi, don't worry so much baby," Goku said pulling her onto his lap.   
Chichi was on her knees on his lap. She took hold of his head and kissed him on the lips. Just then her parents burst in.  
"CHICHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR ROOM WITH THAT TRASH OFF THE STREET!" roared Chichi's father  
"Now dear," began Maragot Chichi's mother. "Don't blow a fuse."  
"BLOW A FUSE! MARAGOT OUR DAUGHTER IS!"  
"Our daughter is in love. Now come on lets leave them alone."  
"NO MY DAUGHTER WILL NEVER DATE! SOMEONE BELOW HER CLASS!"  
"Daddy please!"  
"NO GET OUT BOY!"  
Goku grabbed his jacket and kissed Chichi on the check. "Meet me at the park at noon by the fountain," he whispered into her ear. Then he dashed out the door.  
Park noon_________________________________________________  
Goku waited for Chichi by the fountain at noon. He was wearing his usual clothes. Chichi was wearing leather pants, a leather tank top, black boots, and a leather jacket. She got on the back of his motorcycle and they were off. When they reached the river where the brawl had taken place. Chichi got off the bike followed by Goku. Goku grabbed Chichi's arm and spun her around. He kissed her heatedly then they started singing.  
G:"YOU SHAKE MY NERVES AND YOU RATTLE MY BRAINS"  
C:"TOO MUCH LOVE DRIVES A GIRL INSANE"  
G:"YOU BROKE MY WILL"   
C:"OH WHAT A THRILL"  
B:"GOODNESS GRACIOUS GREAT BALLS OF FIRE"  
G:"I LAUGHED AT LOVE CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY  
BUT YOU CAME ALONG AND MOVED ME HONEY  
I CHANGED MY MIND"   
C:"THIS LOVE IS FINE"  
G:"GOODNESS GRACIOUS GREAT BALLS OF FIRE  
KISS ME BABY OOH FEELS GOOD"  
C:"HOLD ME BABY"   
G:" I WANT TO LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVER SHOULD"  
C:"YOURE FINE"   
G:"SO KIND GOT TO TELL THIS WORLD"   
THAT YOURE MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE"  
C:"I CHEW MY NAILS AND I TWIDDLE MY THUMBS"  
G:"I FEEL NERVOUS BUT IT SURE IS FUN  
COME ON BABY DRIVE ME CRAZY  
GOODNESS GRACIOUS GREAT BALLS OF FIRE."  
Goku laid Chichi on the ground and kissed her. She smiled at him when he pulled away.   
"Come on Chichi," said Goku pulling her to her feet. "We gotta meet the gang." Chichi smiled and followed him to bike getting on with him.  
A group lead by Johhny Bravo was watching them leave.  
"I saw that chick first," snarled Johny Bravo. "She belongs to me. Not to him."  
"What ya gonna do now JB?" asked one of them.  
"Get her in my arms whatelse? Come on boys lets go."  
But what JB boys didn't know was that they were begining watched by another gang. This group was lead by an older female version of Goku.  
"So looks like my brother has more competion for his new chick."  
Hallows of female laughter.  
"Quite!" the female gang leader snapped.  
"So Cal what ya gonna do now?"  
"Comeon girls lets go find my brother."  
"Yeah!!"  
Later that night on the otherside of town by a river bank undernegth railroad tracks____________________________________________________  
Goku was sitting on the ground his back against a tree, Chichi was on his lap. She had one arm around his waist, while the other was carressing his check. She was kissing and licking his neck. Goku and his gang were just hangin out it was late and they were havin a little party involving booze and cigerates (or whatever the hell it is teens in high school smoked back then). Goku had an arm around Chichi's waist while his other was holding a beer can. Chichi's hand had grazed from his cheek to his chest. Then she slipped her hand under his shirt and she carressed his muscles. Goku growled low in his throat at the feeling of her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes briefly only to have them fly open when he heard a familar female chuckle.  
"Hello little brother," said Cal.  
"Hello Cal," Goku said.  
"Who's the girl in your arms?"  
"This is Chichi."  
"Hi," Chichi smirked.  
"Hi. Goku someone wants ta fight ya for your new chick."  
"So what else is new Turlus has always tried to take whats mine."  
"It ain't just Turlus this time."  
"Whoelse would have the nerve to fight me outside of mine and and Tulrus' gangs?"  
"Someone with the inatials JB."   
By that time everyone had gathered around them to hear what was happening.  
"Ya mean some rich boy and his gang thinks he can beat us?" chuckled Veggitta.  
"Apearantly they do."   
"Well let me tell ya somethin woman. We're the best gang around (music starts up)."   
V:"The other gangs think they can beat us."  
What they never expected our leader to be strong."  
T:"Our leader's the strongest hell cat around."  
Y:"He's the king of the King of the Hellcats."  
B/L/18:"King of the Hellcats."  
V:"Yeah his the King of the Hellcats."  
T:"And we're his Hellcat gang."  
B:"Well he's got him a queen."  
L:"A brand new queen."  
18:"She's the Queen of the Hellcats"  
V/T/Cho/Y/K:"Queen of the Hellcats."  
B:"Their our king and queen."  
G:(stands up pulling Chichi with him)"Yeah I'm your king."  
B/L/18:"He's our king."   
G:"She's your queen."  
V/T/Cho/Y/K:"She our queen."  
G:"And she's a mighty sexy queen.  
She's the queen of the Hellcats and she'll really make ya scream."  
C:"Yeah I'm the Queen of the Hellcats."  
B/L/18:"Queen of the Hellcats."  
C:"Yeah I'm the Queen of the Hellcats.  
And I'll really make ya scream."  
(Author's note:Don't ask how I came up with this song.Cause to be perfctly frank I have no idea.)  
"Enough with the song and dance kiddies," Cal said. "Now instead of just one person after ya girl ya got two. What ya gonna do little bro?"  
"Fight for her (insert yowls and various other cat noises here)!"  
"Okay," Cal said turning around. "Oh yeah by the way. Don't forget grams and granps anniversary celebration tommarrow."  
"Right come on ya'll lets break."  
Then the Hellcats and Cal's gang (which has no known name at the present time) split up going to their various homes.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

DragonBall 50 part 3  
Author's note: I don't own DBZ. I don't own 'Mambo Rock,' Billy Haley and his comets, 'That Old Black Magic,' Sammy Davis Jr, "All Shook Up,' Elvis Presely.  
________________________________________________________  
The next day Goku and his gang rode up on their bikes to his granparents um house you could say. When they pulled up Goku's grandma walked out and fired a riffle into the air.   
"Well well well if it ain't the Hellcats my grandsons gang," she said. "And who's the new girl? The Queen of the Hellcats."  
"I am," said Chichi.  
"Well," said a male voice. "My grandson sure knows how to pick them."  
Everyone turned around and looked has a tall muscular man walked out (kinda of an older version of Radditus).  
"Chichi," said Goku. "Meet my grandparents."  
Chichi nodded in aknowledgement.  
"Come on ya'll lets go down to Carmin's Southern dock. The party's just about to start."  
Lots of shouts and cheers and various other noises can be heard has the group makes their way to the docks.  
At the docks______________________________________________  
The wildcats waited behind stage to be introduced by Goku's grandmother. Goku would introduce Chichi his queen of the Wildcats to the other people at the docks. However he'd have some trobule with Saur she thought they were lovers. Yeah right he thought chuckling.  
"Oh Goku," said Tien. "Whats so funny?"  
"Nothin. Oh wait we're about to be introduced."  
"And now ya'll," shouted Goku's grandmother. "The group ya'll came here ta see the Wildcats!" The crowd roars approval has the gang comes out. "And now the most hippest, coolest, most sexiest man around, the King of the Wildcats! SON GOKU!!!!!!!! (female cheers and male howls and varius other noises)"  
Goku steps out on stage with a guitor, the gang starts up a lively and rowdy toon.  
Ga:"Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock"  
G:"Everybodys doing it, mambo rock  
Theres an island in the Carribean Sea  
Where the natives dance and rock with plea  
The mambo dance in a different way  
They do the crazy mambo rock all day"  
Ga:"Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock"  
G:"Everybodys doing it, mambo rock  
up on the golden sand  
Grab your chick right by the hand  
You can clap and stamp your feet  
To that crazy rockin mambo beat"  
Ga:"Oh, hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock"  
G:"Everybodys doing it, mambo rock  
Through the red hot day and the cool-cool night  
When the mambo moon is shining bright  
They love to dance around the clock  
To that crazy rockin mambo beat  
Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Everybodys doing it, mambo rock"  
GA:"Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Hey mambo, mambo rock  
Everybodys doing it, mambo rock"  
Has the last chord played the crowd roared their approval.  
"Now we have a few more songs to play," said Goku into the microphone (more cheers).  
G:"That old black magic has me in its spell That old black magic that you weave so well Icy fingers up and down my spine The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine The same old tingle that I feel inside When that elevator starts its ride Down and down I go, round and round I go Like a leaf thats caught in the tide I should stay away but what can I do I hear your name, and Im a flame A flame with such a burning desire That only your kiss can put out the fire You are the lover that I've waited for The mate that fate had me created for (Goku pulls Chichi up on stage by his side.)And every time your lips meet mine Baby down and down I go, all around I go In a spin, loving the spin that Im in Under that old black magic called love."   
Goku then kissed Chichi on the neck, causing the crowd to go wild. Then above that there was a scream of outrage from near the back. Causing the crowd to split has a dark haired female stormed up to the set. She was clad in leather I mean the only things covered were what was necassary and even that was bulging out. Goku snared at her in disqust.  
"What do you want Saur?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"Humph! Why would I want you when I already have a queen? One thats better lookin, better everything then you."  
Saur turned her attention to Chichi. "You'll regret coming between us."  
"Yeah yeah anytime."  
Then Saur turned her back on them and stalked out.  
"Well Chi," said Goku. "Lets finish this. Shall we?"  
"Why not?"  
G:"A wella bless my soul  
Whatsa wrong with me?  
Im itchin like a man on a fuzzy tree  
My friends say Im actin wild as a bug  
Im in love  
Im all shook up  
Mm mm mm, mm, yay, yay, yay"  
C:"Well, my hands are shaky and my knees are weak  
I cant seem to stand on my own two feet  
Who do you think of when you have such luck?  
Im in love  
Im all shook up  
Mm mm mm, mm, yay, yay, yay"  
G:"Well, please dont ask me whatsa on my mind  
Im a little mixed up, but Im feelin fine  
When Im near that girl that I love best  
My heart beats so it scares me to death  
Well she touched my hand what a chill I got  
Her lips are like a volcano when its hot  
Im proud to say that shes my buttercup  
Im in love  
Im all shook up  
Mm mm mm, mm, yay, yay, yay"   
C:"My tongue gets tied when I try to speak  
My insides shake like a leaf on a tree  
Theres only one cure for this body of mine"  
G:"Thats to have that girl that I love so fine!  
She touched my hand what a chill I got  
Her lips are like a volcano thats hot  
Im proud to say that shes my buttercup  
Im in love  
Im all shook up  
Mm mm mm, mm, yay, yay, yay   
Mm mm mm, mm, yay, yay  
Im all shook up"  
The crowd goes wild then another band comes on. Goku leads Chichi into the field away from the crowd where he pulls her down on a blanket. He lay her down and then lay next to her. He pulled her up across his chest where he kisses her passionately. She slipped her hands under his shirt rubbing his muscles. Which she then removed running her palms over them. She pushed him off her onto his back which she straddled and then conteniued to run her hands over his muscles.   
"If it gets any hotter between us Chi. We'll have to go somewhere else."  
"Like where?" Chichi asked kissing and nipping his chest.  
"My bedroom."  
Chichi stopped kissing his chest and looked into his eyes. "Oh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.   
Goku just wimpered something and Chichi relised that his member had hardened. She grinned wicked rubbing her lower body against his. Causing him to moan even more and then wimper in need.   
Meanwhile somewhere else with V/B______________________________  
"Well you stop Veggitta?"  
"Hush woman."  
"I have a name damnit use it."  
Veggitta just snorted.  
"Damnit stop here."  
Veggitta looked around has he slowed the bike down and smirked. It was isolated and there was their little secert tree house in the trees ('_-). Veggitta swung her over his shoulder and grabbed a vine and started to climb it. He swung both of them onto a platform and walked into the tree house. He threw her on the bed then got on top of her removing her clothes slowly kissing everypart of her body before entering her.  
Docks T/L________________________________________________  
Tien and lunch were on the docks lunch who was in her sweet form had on a white loose sundress and was dragging her feet threw the water.   
"Tien?"  
"Hhhhhhmmmm?"  
"What would you say if I were pregant?"  
"What is it?"  
"A girl."  
"Hhhhhhhmmmmm. Well then when do you want to tell the others?"  
Lunch squeled with joy and threw her arms around her three eyed boyfriend.  
"I love you Tien."  
"You to Lunch you too."  
Somewhere else K/18________________________________________  
Krillien and 18 were dancing. Well 18 was dancing Krillien was just kinda floating with her. They moved together has one to the music while other bands played and Yamcha hit on every girl he saw. It was then that giant explusion happened.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

DragonBall 50 4  
Author's note:I don't own DBZ and I don't own 'Jail house Rock' Elvis Presely does.  
________________________________________________________  
There where various curses has people started picking themselves up and helping their girlfriends and other people around them up.   
"What happened!" shouted Goku. Has he and Chichi came running to check on their friends.  
"Someone planted a small bomb near the docks," said Krillien. "Not big enough to kill anyone just damage things and harm people."  
"Anyone hurt?"  
"Not that I know of. HEY EVERYONE OKAY?"  
Various affirmatives were heard around them. Has well has statuses on people's whereabouts and well being where has well. Not to mantion people cursing the rich kids who probably caused it.   
"Well," said Saur looking at Chichi angerily. "Why don't we ask her who did it."  
"What are you getting at?" snapped Goku.  
"She like them she's rich. Maybe she told them where we'd be maybe she told them where'd we be!"  
"Is that so Saur?" said Chichi softly with a touch of danger in her eyes. "Do you really believe I'd do that? Or is it something else you dislike about me so?"  
"Chichi what are you doing here?" asked Johhny.  
"Being with the man I love what else?"  
"Why do you hang with such low life trash?"  
"Because I love him more then anything I've ever imagined possible."  
"We'll see how much you love him after his dead!"  
"Come on rich boy!" snarled Goku.  
Then the whole dock burst into a brawl. Goku and Jb got into a fist fight while everyone else battled around them. Someone evidently called the cops after the explusion happened. So the cops arrived and arrested Goku and his gang along with Chichi and the others. Even Bulma and Veggitta who had returned at somepoint during the brawl. Johnny tried to get them to release Chichi but she was sent to jail has well. Later that night Chichi and the girls were released cause they were women, but Goku and the boys were locked up.   
Later that night in the boys jail cell________________________________  
G:"The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail."  
V:"The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing.  
You shouldve heard those knocked out jailbirds sing."  
Ga:"Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block   
was a dancin to the Jailhouse Rock."  
T:"Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,  
Little Joe was blowin on the slide trombone."  
Cho:"The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,  
the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang."  
Ga:"Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block   
was a dancin to the Jailhouse Rock."  
Y:"Number forty-seven said to number three  
Youre the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted with your company,  
come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."  
Ga:"Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block   
was a dancin to the Jailhouse Rock."  
G:"The sad sack was a sittin on a block of stone  
way over in the corner weepin all alone."  
K:"The warden said, Hey, buddy, dont you be no square.  
If you cant find a partner use a wooden chair."  
Ga:"Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block   
was a dancin to the Jailhouse Rock."  
V:"Shifty Henry said to Bugs, For Heavens sake,  
no ones lookin, nows our chance to make a break.  
Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, Nix nix,  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."  
G:"Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block   
was a dancin to the Jailhouse Rock."  
The next day at Chichi's house__________________________________  
"Well what are we doing to do?" asked Lunch.  
"I don't know," said Bulma.  
"Lets try and break em out then," said Chichi.  
"How?" asked 18 raising an eyebrow.  
"Simple we charm em."  
The girls exchanged a knowing look and smirked. This would be fun. They'd have fun makin fun pf the cops and get their men back at the same time. They began to plan what they'd do.  
Later that day_______________________________________________  
A mustang supplied by Chichi pulled into the jail parking lot. Then 18 stood up on the trunk of the car. While Lunch stood up in the back seat. Bulma stood up in the fron while Chichi stood up on the front of the car. They were wearing tight leather skirts that stopped just below the buttocks. With high leather boots that stopped above the knee with heels. They also wore leather tank tops that zipped up to reveal some cleavage. Their hair was loose and blowing in the wind. They started dancin kinda considering what they were wearing and where they were standing.  
C:"Oh jailer boy,  
Let our babies go!"  
Jailer, oh jailer,  
Let them go!"   
B:"Jailer hey jailer,  
release this babies of ours!"  
L:"Cause the only they did wrong,  
Is love us tenderly!"  
18:"Come on jailer,  
Let our babies free!  
Don't let us be lonely!"  
Gi:"Jailer jailer jailer,  
Set them free!  
Jailer jailer jailer,  
Release them for me!"   
C:"Oh jailer boy,  
Let our babies go!"  
Jailer, oh jailer,  
Let them go!"   
B:"Jailer hey jailer,  
release this babies of ours!"  
L:"Cause the only they did wrong,  
Is love us tenderly!"  
18:"Come on jailer,  
Let our babies free!  
Don't let us be lonely!"  
Gi:"Jailer jailer jailer,  
Set them free!  
Jailer jailer jailer,  
Release them for me!" (don't ask where I got the idea for the song.)  
Later that day Goku and the guys were set free. The charges dropped, they were reunited with their gals. The gang gathered at the docks again along with the rich kids gang to begin the ultimate battle of the bands. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

DragonBall 50 5  
Author's note: I don't own DBz or 'Ain't That a Shame,' Pat Boone does. Also it was commented that I've been watching Cry Baby to many times. Well I haven't seen all of it just little tid bits here and there.  
______________________________________________________  
The first band up was Johnny's band the stepped up to the mic. So they could begin and the rich kids roared with excitment. Has they stroke a few chords.   
JB:"You made me cry when you said goodbye  
Aint that a shame?  
My tears fell like rain  
Aint that a shame?  
Youre the one to blame"  
Hga:"You broke my heart when you said well part  
Aint that a shame?  
My tears fell like rain  
Aint that a shame?  
Youre the one to blame"  
JB:"Farewell, goodbye, although Ill cry  
Aint that a shame?  
My tears fell like rain  
Aint that a shame?  
Youre the one to blame"  
Hga:"You made me cry when you said goodbye  
Aint that a shame?  
My tears fell like rain  
Aint that a shame?  
Youre the one to blame"  
JB:"Farewell, goodbye, although Ill cry  
Aint that a shame?  
My tears fell like rain  
Aint that a shame?  
Youre the one to blame"  
The rich group cheered while Goku and his gang of friends booed, hissed, and made other cat noises. Then it was time for Goku and his gang to sing. They looked at eachother and nodded, with a knowing smirk.  
"Well Iwe're gonna sing somethin my parents would've loved somethin different, somethin upbeat, somethin total out of this world, somethin black."  
C:"He wore black denim trousers and motorcycle boots, And a black leather jacket with an eagle on the back   
G:"You got to have rock love within your heart   
You got to have rock love before you start   
So when temptation tries to move your soul   
The rocks of love wont let you roll"   
C:"When I   
And clouds of doubt begin to form   
Rock love will weather the storm   
You got to have rock love to call your own"   
B:"Its got to be rock love as all of us know   
So when the strong winds blow and the waters shift   
The rock of love wont let you drift "  
V:"When everybody turns you down   
And a friend in need just cant be found   
Rock love is always around."   
T:"You got to have rock love within your heart   
You got to have rock love before you start   
So when temptation tries to move your soul   
The rocks of love wont let you roll"   
L:"When I hear gossip pose you roam   
And clouds of doubt begin to form   
Strong winds blow and the waters shift   
The rock of love wont let you drift"   
Ga:"When everybody turns you down   
And a friend in need just cant be found   
Rock love is always around."  
Hoots and hollars arose from Goku and his gangs side. Has the people of the dock crowed the platform hollarin and makin all sorts of noise. Well the judges stood up to announce the winner.  
"The winner is GOKU AND THE HELLCATS!!!!!!!!!!! (insert cheers, cat noises, boos, and other various noises here)."  
Somewhere else awhile later____________________________________  
The gang gather around at the creek, cause Tien and Lunch had news.  
"I'm pregant!" she chirped happily (she's obvously in her sweet form).  
"Um," said Yamcha. "Okay."  
"That's inttersting," said Bulma looking at them in shock. She wondered which personality he had concived it with. She doubted it was this personality. Since this one is way to innocent, to do that. The other one on the other hand.......  
"Which um personality did you?" started Yamcha.  
"That's none of your buissness," snapped Tien.  
"No no no course not (laughs nervously)."  
"Well this should be interssting," smirked Goku an arm around Chichi. "Well we gotta go somewhere. Peace ya'll"  
Has he and Chichi got on the bike the gang started shouting comments at them. Goku just ignored them and went to the other side of town. When they pulled up to a cliff overlooking the site Chichi got off and staddled Goku's lap while he's still on the bike. She smiled at him slidding her hands onto his shoulders to remove the jacket. She then slide her hands down his chest and pulled his tshirt out of the pants he was wearing so she could pull it off him. She ran her hands over his chest then moved closer and kissed him softly. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her harder. Slidding his other hand in between her tighs. The couple started kissing more passionately. Enjoying the presence, the taste, the feel of the eachother.   
End.  
  
  



End file.
